erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Dragon
Spirit dragons are the soul fragments of the Protogenoi Dragon Shenlong. They are benevolent beings which are far more ethereal than they are physical. As such, they are an easy creature to summon. They inhabit the Ling Mountains, serving as guardians for the region of Shuang. They are highly intelligent beings capable of speech. Appearance Spirit dragons are generally translucent and come in varying hues. The color of this hue reflects their personality, with white being the most benevolent, red being the most aggressive and blue being the most neutral. Their actual bodies are far more reptilian than typical dragons. A spirit dragon is serpentine with two frontal arms with no wings. They are generally akin to giant serpents. They come in a wide range of colors, but generally, they have tendrils on their snouts which form the analogue of a mustache and a beard. Most spirit dragons are ten meters in length. Spirit dragons evolved from normal dragons, eventually losing their wings after they evolved levitation abilities. Rather than walking, they glide through the air staying low to the ground. This gives them great mobility. They stay aloft as their noncorporeality creates a field of magic that repels them off the ground. They use their two frontal arms for the manipulation of tools and the grasping of prey. Biology Spirit dragons can only reproduce when one of their kind dies - they reduce down to a ethereal white orb that remains dormant for 100 years before being reborn again. Essentially, every spirit dragon that has existed has been the reincarnation of a previous one. Spirit dragons are actually the soul fragments of the Protogenoi Dragon Shenlong who split himself as a means of surviving the Shattering to look after the descendants of his followers. These fragments eventually formed originally into clones of the original, but they evolved over time as they were constantly being reborn being slain by the harsh environment of Shuang before the arrival of Chun. Many perceive spirit dragons as benevolent guardians, but like any creature, they are just as prone to corruption and evil as any other being. Shenlong's influence and teachings are strong within them, which has helped them more easily resist temptation and corruption than some other races, but as with all sapient life-forms, the possibility of evil and of good exists within them. Powers Like all dragons, spirit dragons have a strong affinity with magic. Most of their magic is expelled in the form of a breath, most often in the form of ice. List of Spirit Dragons *Seirei - A Spirit Dragon which the Frost Elf Wuji tamed and used as a mount. *Shinryu - Shinryu is considered the direct successor of Shenlong having inherited most of his wisdom. He lives inside a hot spring and prefers to watch mortals from afar. *Yugo - Yugo is a regal spirit dragon with a strong desire to unite all spirit dragons to revive Shenlong. He has a group of mortal followers known as the Blood Lotus which are hunting and capturing spirit dragons. *Feng - Feng is the guardian of Windseeker Eyrie, being a patron spirit deity to the local Windseeker tribe. He is capable of granting flight across the ocean to Windseeker dragons. Category:Dragons